Code Lyoko E84: Reunion
by James the Lesser
Summary: After reviving William Jeremie and Aelita are still working on a way to bring Sanne back. With her out of the way they could get William out without being attacked. Except...


**Code Lyoko Episode 84: Reunion**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READS MY OTHER STORIES, 53-83 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Ulrich and Yumi were on the roof of the Factory enjoying the cool night. Yumi had wanted to stay close to the Super Computer because that was where the newly reincarnated William was. Ulrich had decided to stay there because it was where William was, close to Yumi, he didn't want to feel jealous but couldn't stop himself. The Green Eye Monster grew large inside of Ulrich every time William was mentioned. "I wonder what would happen if we told him about what happened on my birthday."

"I don't think we should, he kind of snapped last time and we fought." Ulrich didn't want to fight with William again, the last time they fought it ended with William getting killed.

"I know but this time…" Ulrich kisses Yumi to stop her from saying anything else. Yumi pulls away. "You know Ulrich, now that we've done more we could, you know, take the last step." Yumi had decided to change subjects, she didn't like how Ulrich acted when they talked about William, he was her best friend but Ulrich was her boyfriend. If only Ulrich would stop being so jealous.

"Yeah, we could, if you wanted to." Ulrich kisses Yumi again, they had grown closer, only when William came up did things get bad. "I love you Yumi."

"You only say that to cloud my mind." Yumi kisses Ulrich. "I love you to."

In the Factory Jeremie and Aelita were working on getting Sanne to Earth. "I'm telling you it won't work, she is connected to the Computer, her brain makes up part of the Super Computer so we need to separate that first!" Jeremie was getting frustrated with Aelita, she was thinking with her heart and not her brain. "I don't know how though, I mean, if we separate the part of her that makes up the Super Computer it would destroy it. So if we did separate her we wouldn't have Lyoko, unless we got so much energy it was enough to support the Super Computer, but that would require another dozen returns to the past if not more." And that would make Sanne so powerful she might be able to stop her own materialization, or kill the Lyoko gang before they could get her to Earth.

"But if we told her not to attack us we could do the return to the pasts until we have enough power Jeremie. I could go to Lyoko and…" Jeremie cuts her off.

"No! Not until we have no choice Aelita. We can't risk her knowing." Jeremie was about to yell at Aelita about Sanne and how dangerous she was when a message appears on the computer screen.

"_Help me! Please, I know you are there, you have to be, help me."_

"What the?" Jeremie had no idea who had sent it. He loads up another screen. "Hey William did you just try to get a hold of us?"

"No, why?" William was sitting in a Tower watching TV. Aelita and Jeremie found a way for William to connect to the outside world so he wouldn't be too bored. Although watching Soap Operas during the day was enough to drive William crazy. How many evil twins in a coma could you have?

"Never mind then." Jeremie had an idea who it was and didn't like it.

"_Please! Bring him to the Mountain Sector, the edge, I need him, he can save me!"_ Jeremie brings up a screen and works on something. Aelita looks over his shoulder and sees what he is doing.

"That's not the Mountain Sector, there's nothing there." The location of the message was below the Mountain Sector but not in Sector 5.

"_Bring that William, he can get me out of here, he can save me, please!"_

"Why does he want William?"

"I don't know, but you don't think it's _him_ do you?" Jeremie hoped that Sanne had done it, for if this was Franz then that meant not even Sanne was powerful enough to kill him.

"I don't know, if it is he has company, that's where William fell." Aelita's hand bunches into a fist. She hated Franz for what he had done to her and Sanne.

"Wait, that's it!" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard as screens flash across the screen. "It has to be, he didn't die, and we have to call Yumi and Ulrich." Jeremie brings up Ulrich's phone number. "Ulrich, is Yumi there?"

"Yes Jeremie, why?" Ulrich did not like the interruption.

"Get to the Factory as fast as you can it's important!" Jeremie hangs up and gets William's attention. "Hey, Yumi and Ulrich are going there with Aelita, they are taking you to the Mountain Sector."

"Aw man, just got to the good part to, about to find out who the killer is." William had channel surfed onto a movie. The show he was watching was a repeat.

"We have something much more interesting going on." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program when he hears the elevator working. It doesn't stop but goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Wonder how they got here so fast. Aelita head down so I can send you all at the same time."

"Hey Jeremie we're here, what's going on, where's Odd and S.S.?"

"Aelita is heading down, I haven't called Odd or S.S. yet, this shouldn't need them." Jeremie starts the program. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." As the three land on Lyoko the computer starts to beep. "Be careful Sanne just…" It stops. "Something's wrong." The Tower had deactivated before he could even warn the others. "Wait it's happening again, I'll see what Sector…" Again the Tower deactivates.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita had seen one pulse but no more.

"Um, we may have jumped the gun here." Only one person Jeremie knew of could deactivate a Tower without being in them, Franz. "Be careful, Towers keep Activating and Deactivating, I don't know what she's doing." Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping it wasn't Franz.

"We need to get William then go to the Mountain Sector, come on." Aelita and the other two go to the Tower that William was in. Yumi runs inside and comes out with William a few seconds later.

"Could you send the vehicles? We need to get to the Transfer Tower with William, why I'm not sure." Yumi gets on the Overwing and William gets on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ulrich sees this and clenches his fist, ready to punch William but stops, he didn't want William on the Overbike with him and Aelita was on the Overboard. She could pilot it but only when she was alone not being as skilled as Odd was with it.

"Yumi has a point, why are we doing this?" Ulrich relaxes his hand and starts up the Overbike.

"We got a message, someone calling for help, from the Mountain Sector." Jeremie hopes Yumi figures it out, she doesn't.

"Franz! Why are we taking William to Franz!" Yumi stops the Overwing instantly. "I won't do that, why the hell would you think I would!" She turns on Aelita and jabs a finger into Aelita's chest.

"No, of course not, the Mountain Sector is where we lost William." Now Yumi knew and took off as fast as the Overwing could go.

"Yumi wait!" Ulrich chases after Yumi nearly running into her when she stops at the Transfer Tower. "What if it is Franz and he is trying to trick us? William, he, you know." Ulrich stops as he looks at William. This William was alive, and if the other William was calling out for help what would they do?

"I don't care, we have to go, come on William." Yumi nearly drags William into the Transfer Tower before she stops, she didn't know what platform to get off at. Waiting for Aelita and Ulrich Yumi feels William squeeze her hand. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to drag you like that."

"It's ok Yumi, but what is happening?"

"I'm not sure." Aelita and Ulrich get into the Tower. "Aelita which platform do we get off at?"

"Third one from here." Aelita and the others jump into the Digital Stream and follow it to the third platform. Walking out of the Tower they find the vehicles waiting for them.

"I devirtualized them and virtualized them for you guys." The four get on the vehicles, William on the Overwing with Yumi, and they head towards the edge of the Mountain Sector.

"We made it Jeremie, now what?" The four are at the edge but don't see anything.

"I have no idea, William called out for us, to bring, uh, the other William to there." Now Jeremie had no idea what to do. "Be on the watch out for any monsters incase this is a trick."

"I don't see anything, should we wait or should we hide, at least William anyways." He was the only one who wouldn't materialize back to Earth.

"Wait, there's something coming up from the Digital Sea!" Yumi points at a white glob pushing up from the Digital Sea. "It's coming this way!" Yumi backs away from the edge as the glob reaches the Mountain Sector. It slams onto the ground. It starts to stretch, going straight for William!

"Watch out!" Ulrich jumps and knocks William out of the way as a white strand shoots out from the white blob. "It's after William!" The white strand moves back into the white blob but it keeps moving forward, after William. "William run!" William gets back up and starts to run but Yumi stops him.

"Look at that!" An arm came out of the white blob, Yumi reaches out and grabs the hand and starts to pull. "Help me. I can't pull him out myself!" Aelita grabs the arm and starts to pull with Yumi when William gets there and touches the arm. There is an explosion knocking everyone back, thankfully away from the edge.

"No, William." Ulrich didn't see William anymore. If he died this would be it no way to bring him back. Yumi had used all his hair the first time they revived him.

"Aaaaa!" Something drops from the sky and nearly lands on Ulrich. "Ouch, what the hell happened?" It was William! But he looked different from before.

"William, are you ok?" Yumi stands in front of William and looks him over. "You don't look hurt, anything feel like it's burning?" That was how a laser felt when hit by one.

"I think so, I mean, look at…" William collapses then starts to scream.

"What's going on down there!" Jeremie couldn't tell what was happening and was worried when William started to scream. "Is it an attack? It shouldn't be though. The Towers are still being deactivated."

"I don't know, William!" Yumi starts to shake him but he won't stop screaming. "William, please stop, what's wrong with you?" William starts to convulse, breaks free from Yumi's grasp, and rolls over onto his back.

"Kill me, please, you have no idea what I went through down there." He strikes out at Yumi but misses. "Kill me, you are supposed to be my friend so be one and kill me!"

"Never William, I love you, you're my best friend." Yumi backs away when William strikes out again. "Stop it William!"

"No, I wanted you to kill me, why I needed your help! I was killed a million times down there but never could stop the pain!"

"Stop It!" Yumi puts a foot on William's chest to hold him in place. "I went through hell when you died and wanted nothing more then to bring you back and now that I have you want me to kill you, never!" Yumi jumps on top of him and pins him to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself! We, we cloned you kind of, just to bring you back. Do you think we would let anything happen to you now?" William tries to push Yumi off but her anger at him is stronger then his pain.

"You only did it to make yourself feel better you selfish bitch! If you had just let me die when I did I never would have had this pain!" This time he is able to push Yumi off. "I know, I remember, you brought me back and left me here. I wanted to kill him and I did! We are one now and we have all our memories!" He punches Yumi hard knocking her several meters away. "I hate you! Don't ever call me your friend, never lie to me and say you love me, you're the evil one!" He lunges at Yumi but she rolls back and kicks him away.

"William stop that!" Ulrich attacks William with his fists punching him not wanting to use his sword. "She was devastated when we lost you William." Ulrich is answered with a punch to the face.

"Sure she was, I just bet she was, liar!" He kicks at Ulrich but he dodges it. "I will kill you, make you feel the pain I feel, now!" William lunges and kicks Ulrich hard. "I lost her damn it, I lost her to you! You didn't tell him though, you never told him!" William takes a step towards Ulrich ready to strike again.

"Stop it William!" Aelita steps between William and Ulrich. "Why are you doing this? We're your friends, we've done more for you then even my own Mother!" William smacks her out of his way and continues to go after Ulrich.

"Hey guys the Towers, one is staying activated, I don't know what the reason is though." Jeremie feels the building shake, dust and dirt falls from the ceiling. "I better see what's going on." He tries to bring up the security cameras but they respond as though they weren't there.

"Jeremie, call Odd and S.S., we have a problem here." William had snapped and was attacking all three members of the Lyoko Gang. Aelita jumps on the Overwing and flies it towards Yumi. "Get on." Yumi jumps on and they fly away."

"What about Ulrich!" Yumi looks behind them and sees Ulrich and William wrestling.

"We have a Tower to deactivate, if we do a return to the past it might fix everything." Aelita doubted it but they had to do something! Flying back to the Transfer Tower Aelita and Yumi get off the Overwing. "Jeremie, which Sector do we go to?"

"Ice, and hurry, I just heard explosions!" And with them the building shook even more. "I already called Odd and S.S. so they should be there soon."

"I don't think we will need them Jeremie, I got Yumi with me." Aelita and Yumi jump into the Digital Stream and appear one platform later in the Ice Sector. "Which way do we go Jeremie?" Aelita sees the pulses on the ground but can't tell where they are coming from.

"Head west, and hurry. I'll be right back." Jeremie answers his phone. "What's going on?"

"The Factory, the bridge, it's gone!" Odd and S.S. had shown up only to see the police blocking off the road to the Factory. Taking the sewer they got around only to find the Factory had been destroyed! "We overheard reports that missiles landed on it, from a military base."

"But, that can't be the attack! I heard the first explosion seconds after a Tower stayed activated." Jeremie brings up a screen with the TV News.

"We report to you after a heinous attack on our city. Military Reports show a hacker attacked their system and took control of the Defense Strike System. The hacker apparently got around by only breaking one lock at a time and not attacking the system full force. A new report is coming in…"

"That's why, that's why the Towers deactivated!" If Sanne had used the same Tower to break through the DSS his friends would have deactivated the Tower before she could launch a missile. But doing it this way made it so they were trapped! With the Factory above destroyed there was no way to leave the Super Computer except for a return to the past, making Sanne stronger. "I think the Military is trying to do damage control, no way a reporter could have gotten that information that quickly otherwise. Stay away Odd and S.S., if Sanne sees you are there she might send the next missile there."

"If you say so Jeremie, not like we could get there anyways." Before Odd hangs up people start screaming and running away. A missile strikes the rubble of the Factory creating a crater. "Jeremie you better hurry the next one might break through to the Control Room."

"I know the explosions are getting louder and louder." Jeremie and Odd hang up. "Aelita hurry it up! I don't know how long until the missiles break through."

"We're going as fast as we can Jeremie! We don't have a vehicle and are trying to get there on foot! So don't yell at Aelita." Yumi's worry for William and Ulrich was making her edgy. Even more if Jeremie and Aelita hadn't called them to take William to the Mountain Sector she and Ulrich would have been on the roof of the Factory when the first missile hit. She had escaped death but may be losing a friend if William didn't stop acting like he was.

"I'm sending the Overwing, sorry." Jeremie does and Aelita and Yumi get on it. "Oh man, I, I'm going down to the Super Computer, that's the lowest place in the Factory." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and goes to the elevator, it doesn't come. "Must have been destroyed, looks like I'm taking the long way." The room shakes and an iron crossbeam falls barely missing Jeremie. "She's getting closer, if they don't stop her…" Jeremie shakes his head, he had faith in Aelita, and he knew she would make it.

"Not what we needed!" There were three Assassins in front of the Tower! "There's no way we can beat all of them!" Yumi still gets her fans out, she had to do her best but that wouldn't be good enough against three Assassins.

"Wait, put me down." Aelita gets off the Overwing and drops to her knees and starts to sing. A hole appears under one Assassin and it falls to the Digital Sea below. She tries it on a second Assassin but it moves out of the way. "They're to smart for that to work again, distract them for me please." Aelita gets back on the Overwing after Yumi gets off of it. "Just get me a few seconds to get some air." Aelita flies up towards the 'sky' leaving Yumi to figure out a way to get the Assassins attention.

"Hey you two, catch!" She throws both fans at the Assassins. One Assassin rolls to the right and the fan misses it. The second Assassin shoots the second fan and it falls to the ground. "Come one, this has to work!" Yumi was trying to use her psychic abilities to guide the first fan back towards the Assassins. She finally gets it to go the way she wants it to when an Assassin charges her and grabs her by the head. The claws dig into her skull causing her extreme pain.

Aelita hears this and decides it was now or never. "Geronimo!" She jumps off the Overwing and falls towards the Tower. The Assassin that wasn't attacking Yumi fires lasers at Aelita but she dodges them in the air. She lands on top of the Assassin and jumps off towards the Tower landing inside of it.

"Stop it William!" Ulrich had been backed towards the edge of the Mountain Sector. "You don't want to do this William, if you kill me Yumi will never…" William punches Ulrich hard but stops him before he falls over the edge.

"I don't care what she would do!" William picks Ulrich up over his head. "Look below, that's where my home was for over a month! Except you, you get to die!" William tosses Ulrich over the edge down towards the Digital Sea.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita watches the screens fall around her. "Jeremie isn't there, return to the past now!" The white bubble reverses time, but was it quick enough to get Ulrich before he fell into the Digital Sea?

Jeremie and Aelita are in the Control Room working on a way to bring Sanne back to Earth. "Jeremie did it change William back?"

"I don't know, call Yumi, have her and Ulrich go there. I'll materialize them if William does attack them.

"Ok." Aelita gets her phone out while Jeremie works on the computer. "Yumi? Come here alright? We have to see if William was changed back." Aelita and Yumi hang up and a minute later Yumi gets to the Scanner Room.

"Ok we're ready." Yumi and Ulrich both hoped William was back to normal, if he wasn't he was an enemy they weren't going to fight.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"William?" Yumi and Ulrich enter the Tower and see William watching TV. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He turns around and smiles at the two. "This is a repeat though so if you want to talk or something I'm game."

"Ok, sure William." Yumi and Ulrich sit down in the Tower and spend time with a friend they both loved, a friend who had died for them, a friend who they would do anything for.

**A/N I Know Sappy ending, but I am going to work on the next episode after I get another chapter done in my HPDOW Story so it might be awhile for the next episode to come out.**


End file.
